


Picture Perfect Christmas

by DrOmega101



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega verse [4]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: A picture perfect Christmas with the zombies gang





	Picture Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Christmas Party
> 
> To those who don't follow the story or don't play the games:
> 
> There are two sets of each character, ont the exception of Monty, Shadowman, Marlton, Russman, Misty, and Stu. The first group is older, and goes as follows:
> 
> (mention) Nikolai (Nikki) x Takeo  
> Dempsey x Richtofen
> 
> The second:
> 
> Takeo x Tank  
> Edward x Nikolai (Nik)
> 
> thought I would clear that up. Hope everyone enjoys!

The party starts off without a hitch. Everyone pitching in all that day to set up the decor and cook the goodies now displayed on red and green tables. The christmas tree stands high, decorated with red, blue, and green ornaments, tinsel and lights sparkling in the fire’s light. The fireplace is lit, warm flames dance in the pit. Children laugh and giggle as they play their games, as the adults enjoy conversation amongst themselves. 

It’s a picture perfect.

\--------------------

Nikolai is setting at a secluded table, watching as the other converse with themselves, the children happily playing with various games and toys. He rubs his swollen belly absentmindedly, feeling the child within move restlessly. 

“Hey, Nikki, having fun?” 

The omega looks up to see Dempsey making his way over to the table, taking a seat across from him. He’s holding two glasses of punch, which he hands one to the Russian. He takes it.

“Thank you, my American friend,” he takes a sip.

“Good?”

“Da, very,” they set in comfortable silence, taking sips of their drinks, before either speak again.

“So, Nikki,” he pauses, not sure how to continue. Sighing deeply, the marine continues. “Have you and Takeo had...anymore problems, after that night?”

At the mention of the Japanese alpha’s name, Nikolai freezes mid drink, eyes wide and staring at his american friend. His eyes show the sadness and anger he felt in that moment, and he looks away, his hand subconsciously going to cradle the swell of his belly.

“I was a fool to think he had any sort of feels for me. It should had been a clue when I would wake up alone in bed each morning,” movement under his hand deverts his attention briefly, before continuing. “Then this little one came along, and…” his voice breaks then.

“You need to talk to him. He cares about you,” Dempsey’s scoots closer, placing his hand on the side of Nikolai’s belly. “He cares about you both. I know he does.”

“How could you, Dempsey? How could you know that? You were there, you heard what he had said,” tears flow freely from the omega’s eyes now. He’s only thankful that no one else in the room had seen them yet. 

“Talk to him, ok?” Nikolai looks Dempsey dead in the eyes, and the warmth there calming his frantic nerves. “Please?”

Sniffling, wiping the tears from his eyes, he nods his head. A small gasp escapes him as the marine brings him into a hug. 

“Thank you, Dempsey.”

“You’re welcome, bud. Now, I need to go find a certain Doctor.”

“Da, that’s right! Go, go, and good luck.”

Nikolai watches as the eager Marine leaves him, heading over to where his own omega stands, talking excitedly with his younger, alternate self.

\--------------------

As he walks away from Nikolai, he fumbles through his pocket, searching for the small box he hopes is inside. His nervous are going crazy as he gets closer to his goal, overhearing the two German speaking low in their native tongue, laughing occasionally. 

“Hey, um, doc?” both doctors turn towards him, eyeing him curiously. “I mean...my doc. Could you...come over here with me for a moment?” he holds out his hand, waiting for the older doctor to take it.

Richtofen takes the waiting hand, still eyeing his lover curiously. “What are we doing, Dempsey?”

“I’ll tell you over here,” he guides Richtofen over to the fireplace. He knows the room is going silent, everyone watching him. He stops them in front of the fireplace, moving them so they are facing each other.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to...do,” he fumbles through his pocket, reaching for the small velvet box, pulling it out. Gasps are heard throughout the room, but he pays it no mind, his thoughts concentrating on one thing.

Everyone watches as the older marine goes down on one knee, small box in hand. The older omega in front if him stares down in shock, blue eyes wide. Everyone in the room is silent, watching the scene play out.

“Doctor Edward Richtofen, will you marry me?”

There is only silence for what Dempsey felt was an eternity, as he stares up into Richtofen’s eyes. A after a few seconds, he fears that the doctor will say no. His heart is pounding preparing for rejection.

“Ja.”

Dempsey blinks, “What?”

Richtofen rolls his eyes, “I said, Dempsey, yes. Yes I’ll marry you.”

The crowd cheers as the marine places the ring on the doctor’s finger, jumping up and kissing him.

\--------------------

The excitement of the recent engagement calms, everyone moving back into their happy conversations and games. The said engaged couple has wandered off, obviously eager to celebrate alone. 

They dance slowly to the music playing from the old radio. Their bodies close together, hand in hand, Takeo’s head resting on the beta’s shoulder. The don’t speak, their bond saying all that needs to be said. They’re happy, in this moment in time, and nothing can stop that.

A strong kick deverts Takeo’s attention, his hand going down to rest against the underside of his huge belly. Tank’s hand follows, smiling wide as the baby kicks again against the palm of his hand. 

“Well hey there little fella. Not causing your money to much pain, I hope.”

“How do you know it’ll be a boy. Could very well be a girl.”

Tank drops to his knees before the omega, raising up his shirt slightly and kissing the spot where he felt the kiss. “I bet it’s a boy.”

“And if it’s not?” Takeo is staring down at him curiously. Tank smiles up at him though, and the worry Takeo began to felt melted away.

“Then Sakura will have a baby sister,” Tank raises up then, bringing the omega in and kissing him passionately. 

\-------------------- 

“Oh, what’s this?! Is this for me?!” Misty is like a kid in a toy store as she rummages around the presents under the tree, spotting the one that has her name on it. She grabs it excitedly, shaking it slightly to see if anything could be heard within. 

“Misty, those are for christmas, put it back,” she glares over at Stu, who’s standing in the corner near the tree, sipping at his eggnog.

“I don’t want to wait until tomorrow! I want to open it now!” she pouts, but after a moment, she reluctantly puts down the present, flopping herself back down on the couch next to her boyfriend. Marlton doesn’t glance up, only continues working away on his laptop. “Why don;t you put that thing away and enjoy the party.”

Misty snaps the laptop close, startling the beta using it. He stares wide at at the closed lid of the computer, before looking at the other young beta staring annoyed at him. “What did you do that for?! I was working on something!” 

“You’re at a christmas party Marlton, get up and enjoy it with me,” Marlton glares back at her, moving his hand to reopen the laptop. “You open that thing again, and i'll chuck it out the window.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“You wanna bet?” she’s about to grab hold of the laptop until another set of hands quickly grabs it, taking it away from both of them.

“Russman thinks both of you should shut up and enjoy the party. Russman is tired of listening to the bicker.”

In unison, they mumble their apologies to the big man in front of them. Happy with the now quiet couple, he places the laptop high on the shelf, so no one can reach it. They set there, stubborn in their silence. But it doesn’t last long before Misty leans against her boyfriend, who leans against her in return. 

\--------------------

Stu watches as Misty and Marlton fight over the stupid computer until Russman entervines, taking the object away and shutting the now quiet couple up. As Misty and Marlton set on the couch quietly, Russman walks over to him, placing the laptop on the top shelf, before turning to him a smiles.

“No more arguing from those two, Russman thinks.”

‘Yeah, you shut them up pretty good,” Stu takes another drink of his eggnog, looking away from the smiling alpha. A blush is forming on his cheeks as the alpha continues to smile at him. “What?”

“Come with Russman,” grabbing the omega’s hand, he leads him away from the corner, and over to the doorway leading to the kids bedrooms. He stops then, taking the eggnog from Stu’s hand and placing it gently on the stand behind him. 

“Wha...what are you doing? I was drinking tha….” Stu’s outburst was cut off by two strong hands gripping his face on both sides, and lips locking onto his. He’s surprised, and despite himself, leans into the hungry kiss. After they pull away, the omega’s face is bright red. He’s about to ask Russman what he thought he was doing, but the older man points up, smiling. Stu looks up then, eyes going wide. Hanging above them is mistletoe. 

“Russman never kissed someone under the mistletoe,” Stu looks back at the smiling alpha.

“And you chose me?!”

Russman nods his head, leaning in for another kiss. Stu decides he doesn’t mind.

\--------------------

No one notices the younger doctor escaping through the door quietly. The cold wind greets Edward as he steps outside, looking up to the sky and seeing the snow gently fall. The weather couldn’t be any more perfect for the season than this. But a tinge of sadness washed over the doctor, as memories of the past surfaces. Lost in thought, he doesn’t notice his alpha following him out into the cold night.

“It’s beautiful outside, isn’t it.”

Edward leans back into a strong chest as arms wrap around his waist, a soft kiss placed to the crook of his neck. 

“Yes, I suppose it is,” he looks up towards the cloudy night sky. Snowflakes fell as a cold breeze sweeps over them. “But I never much cared for the cold or snow.”

Nikolai turns him then, looking the doctor in his mismatched eyes. “Why ever not?”

“It reminds me of the night my parents died,” Edward’s eyes showed the sadness the German felt, unwanted memories of the night his parents died coming back. He had been ten years old when his parents vehicle had swerved off of an icy road. He had been the only survivor of that crash, something he never forgive himself for. 

Nikolai’s hand cupping his cheek brought him out of his thoughts. His gaze locks onto the Russian’s, love and adoration flowing through their bond. Nikolai kisses his lips softly, bring the doctor into a tight embrace. A few moments of silence pass, their foreheads pressed against the other, Nikolai’s arms wrapped tightly around Edward. 

Another cold breeze causes Edward to shiver in the alpha’s arms. “We should be getting back inside, love.”

“Yes, we should.”

With one last kiss, they making their way back inside, hand in hand.

\--------------------

He watches the happy couple down below. He doesn’t take his eyes off of the German omega, watching him intently as the German’s Russian alpha makes his way outside. Monty watches, eyes full of sadness and regret. 

A small sigh escapes Monty, folding his arms against the chill of the winter wind. With his powers gone, he has no way of keeping himself warm, a curse he’ll have to live with for all eternity now. He sighs again, shivering more now that the wind picks up. He’s half tempted to make his way down to the happy party going on in the comfort of the small cabin, but he stops himself, knowing his presence would be...unwelcome. 

He jumps when he feels something be put over his shoulders, turning swiftly to see the Shadowman placing his dark purple coat over him. He stares, dumbstruck, not realizing the man had been there to begin with, but takes the coat regardless, letting it be wrapped tightly around his cold body. 

He keeps an eye on the other man. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” The Shadowman smiles at the sound of Monty’s low growl.

“Bull shit, Robert. What are you really doing here?” despite himself, he wraps the coat around him tighter.

The Shadowman sighs, turning his gaze towards the party. “It’s true you know, but I suppose it wasn’t the only reason.”

Monty follows his gaze, the happy couple below now making their way back inside. “He reminds me so much of her.”

The shadowman nods, “Yes, he does.”

He watches the shadowman steps closer, until Monty feels a hand gently cup his chin, guiding his gaze to look into dark brown eyes. Blue eyes stare into brown as the two share a silent conversation between them, until, to the Shadowman’s delighted surprise, Monty leans and kisses him. The kiss is tender, and lasts a few seconds, before the silver haired man pulls away, breath shaky.

A smile breaks out on the Shadowman’s lips, and he leans in again, the kiss more heated this time. A glimmer of something that neither have felt in a long time sparks, and suddenly feelings that have been buried so deep rise to the surface, leaving them breathless.

“I thought you hated me, after all this time,” the words escape him before the Shadow Man could stop himself. “After everything I did. To you, and humanity.”

“I never stopped loving you, Robert. Even after all that. I missed you, I was just too stubborn to admit it,” Monty buries his face in the crook of the other man’s neck, taking in the sweet scent he has missed for so long. 

“You keep surprising me, Malcolm,” their embrace tightens. “It still doesn’t explain why you’re all of a sudden interested in kissing me again.”

Monty sighs, just wanting to bask in the other’s scent, but reluctantly pulls away. Looking directly into his partner’s eyes. “I guess….I guess it’s all this damn holiday spirit going around. I mean did you see those two in the bedroom? Going at it like rabbits!q And all the kissing, and hugging…” the Shadowman cuts him off with a kiss, to which Monty gladly melts into.


End file.
